


Moras, zarzas, un príncipe y un niño hechicero

by kanjo



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Fanart plus an story in spanish, Fanart turned into a fanfic, Fluffy, It was just the drawing but my fingers didn't think so, M/M, Pencil, fanfic with fanart, kids in love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanjo/pseuds/kanjo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La primera vez que Arthur visitó Essetir, a los nueve años, también fue la primera vez que se enamoró de unos grandes y mágicos ojos azules. Publicado originalmente en octubre del 2014. Reedición en octubre del 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moras, zarzas, un príncipe y un niño hechicero

**Author's Note:**

> Mientras dibujaba, imaginaba que Arthur se había perdido y que de alguna forma había llegado a Ealdor, pero en realidad no había pensado en una historia, sólo había dibujado.
> 
> Luego, cuando quería subir la imagen, la musa me clavó el corazón y mis dedos no pararon de escribir.

La primera vez que Arthur visitó el reino de Essetir junto a su padre había sido solo un niño de nueve años. Uther estaba algo enemistado con el rey del lugar, pero su relación era más bien neutra y cordial, a pesar del distinto punto de vista que ambos reyes tenían respecto a la magia: En Essetir no estaba prohibida. Por esta razón, Uther le había advertido que si veía a algún desconocido debía tener mucho cuidado, porque seguramente era un hechicero buscando venganza, y que lo mejor que podía hacer Arthur era no apartarse de su padre o de los caballeros que los escoltaban. Desafortunadamente, no se podía decir que Arthur fuese un niño muy obediente, pues su curiosidad superaba su disciplina de vez en cuando. De hecho, la primera vez que se alejó del grupo de adultos, sin escolta alguna, fue cuando ni siquiera llegaban a su destino.

Habían encontrado un río y habían detenido el paso por sólo un momento, lo suficiente para refrescarse, reponer sus reservas de agua y dejar que los caballos bebieran un poco. Arthur se había sacado las botas sin miramientos, a pesar de la mirada de reproche de Uther, las había dejado en cualquier lugar descuidadamente, seguro de que algún caballero o sirviente se encargaría, y había metido los pies en el agua. Notó que la corriente llevaba algunos peces diminutos en el agua, que se alejaban apresuradamente de sus pies a medida que él avanzaba por la orilla. Se puso a jugar con ellos, alejándose de los adultos y los caballos que hacían mucho alboroto y espantaban a los pececillos. Caminaba y caminaba, y reía cuando los peces no sabían hacia dónde escapar. Trataba de atrapar alguno, pero se escapaban entre sus dedos justo cuando iba a tomarlos, y apenas lograba rozarlos. Eran tan pequeños y delicados que Arthur podía ver su interior, a través de su traslúcida piel. Arthur fue tras ellos, divertido, con la esperanza de que nadie notara su partida y acabara con esa diversión.

No era idiota, así que claro que sabía que se estaba alejando del grupo. Pero nadie lo había venido a buscar, y Arthur sabía que tan solo tenía que seguir el río para volver a encontrar a su padre, así que no se sentía perdido. Tampoco estaba asustado por los hechiceros a los que su padre temía. Arthur era una máquina para matar.

Sin embargo, llegó a un recodo del río en donde había algo extraño. Se enderezó y miró a todos lados; una sensación extraña le hacía poner los pelos de punta. Se sentía observado. Quizás era un bandido brujo, que lo secuestraría para pedir recompensa, le susurró una voz que sonaba sospechosamente como la de su padre. Levantó la barbilla, sin dejarse atemorizar. 

Él no tenía miedo. Era un príncipe y ya había sido entrenado varios años (con una espada de madera, pero bueno...), instruido para matar desde su nacimiento (o bueno, casi). Pero ya le habían dado una espada metálica que llevaba con él. Se suponía que era más bien decorativa, pero era su máximo orgullo. Colgaba desde su cinturón, pequeña como para adaptarse al tamaño de sus manos, pero suficientemente afilada como para poder defenderse.

Se repitió que no era un cobarde y que qué orgulloso se pondría su padre si un bandido le atacara y Arthur le enterrara su cuchillo en la garganta. Sí, era un buen plan. Arthur era una máquina para matar, se repitió a sí mismo. Quizás no alcanzara a llegar a su garganta, por la altura; pero claro que también sería bueno enterrarla en su estómago. Si el bandido era un gigante, quizás pudiera pinchar sus piernas hasta hacerlo caer. El hombre no podría levantarse, y como estaría en el río, se ahogaría. Ese también era un buen plan.

Escuchó el sonido de ramas y hojas secas resquebrajándose bajo el peso de alguien. El malvado hechicero, sin dudas. Dio unos pasos fuera del río en dirección al sonido, procurando no hacer ruidos. Esperó unos segundos... Ya no escuchaba nada, quizás había sido sólo un animal…

Se preguntaba si era mejor correr de vuelta a la protección de los caballeros y su padre o ir a investigar.

No, decidió, pues él no era un cobarde. En realidad, Arthur también era muy curioso.

Descalzo, avanzó unos pasos; había zarzas de moras, así que tenía mucho cuidado para no pisar alguna rama con espinas. De pronto escuchó algo, y en vez de lanzarse al ataque su instinto de supervivencia le obligó a arrojarse al suelo para ocultarse tras un matorral.

Se había clavado las rodillas y las manos, pero no hizo ningún sonido para no alertar al bandido (esperaba no haber hecho demasiado ruido al caer). Se lo imaginaba sucio y con aspecto terrorífico. En harapos y con el cabello lleno de ramas. Quizás no tenía dientes, o peor: tenía dientes afilados como los de un león.

Sintió pasos y puede que sí le haya entrado un poco de miedo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Acercó su mano al mango de la espada y se preparó para atacar. En el peor de los casos, moriría luchando.

—Hola —dijo una voz amistosa.

Arthur levantó la vista y se encontró con unos grandes ojos azules. Se incorporó lentamente, solo en caso que este muchacho estuviera acompañado de algún bandido (todavía esperaba que el feroz bandido-león apareciera tras el chico). Pues era un pequeño niño. Tras esos ojos azules no había ningún bandido, sino una mata de pelo negro (sin ramas, al menos) y un niño como de su edad; quizás menor. Era más bajo que él pero Arthur tenía una altura principesca, así que quizás no podía deducir su edad por su estatura. Sí estaba sucio, pero no sucio como se imaginaba al bandido, más bien sucio de niño que juega en el bosque. Sus ropas sí eran harapos pero suponía que era lo normal para la plebe. En sus manos tenía una canasta llena de moras, así que eso debía haber estado juntándolas entre los matorrales.

El niño tenía aspecto humilde, de seguro un campesino cualquiera. Llevaba un pañuelo atado en su cuello y su camisa parecía quedarle algo grande, pero Arthur notó que a diferencia de él, este chico traía botas que lo protegían de las ramas y el suelo peligroso.

—Hola —respondió Arthur después de un minuto de silencio. Se encontraba entre molesto y aliviado de que su amenaza haya sido tan solo un chico campesino. Se miró las manos ensangrentadas y, aunque le dolían con fuerza, tanto como sus rodillas, procuró que en su rostro no se viera ninguna señal de debilidad. Uh, todavía tenía algunas espinas enterradas, tendría que empezar por quitárselas.

El chico también estaba observando las manos de Arthur.

—Oh, cielos. ¿Te lastimaste por mi culpa? Mi mamá dice que siempre meto al resto de la gente en problemas, lo siento tanto... 

Arthur le lanzó una mirada y notó que el chico realmente parecía sentirlo. Parecía una niña, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas ante tanta sangre. Él era un príncipe y estas cosas no le dolían en lo absoluto. Levantó la barbilla y se levantó con dignidad, preocupándose de no pisar ninguna rama con espinas esta vez.

—No es nada —dijo—, no me duele. Creí que podías ser un bandido.

—Oh. Eres muy valiente —contestó el niño, impresionado. Arthur sintió su pecho hincharse—. ¿Por eso estabas escondido?

Arthur se sonrojó. Qué insolencia la de este mocoso.

—¡No estaba escondido! —aseguró, a punto de tomar su espada para demostrar que estaba a punto de atacar.

—¿Qué hacías en el suelo detrás de las zarzas, entonces?

—Es evidente que me preparaba para atacar por sorpresa —mintió Arthur.

El niño no pareció creerle. Pero no dijo nada, y en vez de eso, tomó una de las manos de Arthur entre sus cálidos dedos y las inspeccionó con minuciosidad; luego con sus finos dedos, o más bien con sus uñas, sacó una de las espinas aun enterradas. Arthur dio un pequeño respingo por el dolor, pero permitió que el extraño niño siguiera quitando las espinas.

—Puedo curarla —dijo el niño de pronto—. Puedo sanarte las heridas.

—¿Acaso eres médico? —preguntó Arthur arqueando una ceja, incrédulo. El niño estaba haciendo un buen trabajo quitando las espinas, pero vamos, eso no era lo mismo que sanarlas.

—No —contestó simplemente el chico. Y de pronto sus ojos se pusieron dorados, aunque fue por tan solo un segundo y luego Arthur dudaría de haberlo visto siquiera, y las espinas cayeron de su mano al suelo.

_Cayeron de su mano. Se salieron por sí solas. Las heridas cerraron. No quedó ninguna marca._

—¡Eres un hechicero! —exclamó Arthur. Pero no tenía miedo (el otro era solo un niño, ¿verdad? ¿qué podía hacerle?). Solo curiosidad— ¿Dónde aprendiste eso? ¿Quién te enseño?

El niño se quedó callado. Se encogió de hombros y en vez de contestar apropiadamente, sus ojos brillaron dorado una vez más y Arthur sintió que la piel de sus rodillas y el resto de las heridas se aliviaban. Solo estaba un poco manchado de sangre, nada más.

—Supongo que no puedes, además, quitar una mancha de sangre... —señaló Arthur esperanzado por ver todavía más magia.

—Claro que puedo —anunció o el niño hechicero. Sus ojos volvieron a brillar como el oro y la tela volvió a estar impoluta.

Arthur lo miró fascinado. Estaba asustado, porque sabía que para saber este tipo de magia debía estudiarse años, y este era tan solo un niño. Pero sentía una curiosidad imperiosa, estaba completamente embelesado por haber presenciado la magia tan de cerca. De pronto se le ocurrió una terrible idea.

—¿Acaso eres un viejo brujo disfrazado de un niño?

—Eres gracioso —dijo el niño—. Tengo ocho, ¿y tú? Oh, y se supone que mi magia es un secreto, así que no le digas a nadie que lo hice, ¿de acuerdo? Aunque no eres de donde yo vivo. Es decir, no eres de mi casa, eso es obvio, digo, de mi aldea. No eres de aquí —aclaró—. ¡Oh! ¿Quieres unas moras? —Prácticamente metió un par de moras en la boca de Arthur, quien masticó sin pensar, a pesar de haberlas recibido de un brujo que seguramente debía ser malvado y a pesar, sobre todo, de lo sucios que estaban aquellos dedos—. Son las mejores, las más dulces, lo juro. Es un poco lejos de casa pero el viaje vale la pena. ¿Por qué no llevas zapatos? El resto de tu ropa es muy linda, ¿eres un hijo de un lord? ¿Te perdiste? ¿Quieres que vayamos a mi casa y le preguntemos a mi mamá? Ella siempre sabe qué hacer, es genial. No tengo papá, ¿tú sí? ¿Y qué estabas...?

—¿Siempre hablas tanto? —interrumpió Arthur asombrado ante tal verborrea—. Mira, gracias por sanarme, pero hablando de mi padre, está por el río y en realidad no debería haberme apartado tanto... Estaba cazando peces y me alejé. Creo que deberías marcharte para que no te vean, a papá no le gusta la magia.

—Oh. —El chico parecía triste. Como si de verdad hubiera tenido esperanzas de que Arthur estuviese perdido para poder llevarlo a su casa (y de seguro hablarle hasta que Arthur ya no pudiese aguantar más). Tampoco parecía muy feliz ante la advertencia para que se alejase de ahí (si tan solo supiera hasta qué punto su padre odiaba la magia, quizás agradecería el intento que había hecho Arthur de salvarle la vida).

—Yo... de verdad gracias, pero debo irme ahora.

Arthur se dijo que si fingía haber olvidado todo lo que había visto sobre la magia de este chico, no se vería obligado a contárselo a su padre, quién estaría muy decepcionado de él al saber que no mató al hechicero en el momento que presenció tal atrocidad. Este niño parecía estar decepcionado de no poder seguir hablándole a Arthur, y no quería tener que volver a decepcionar a alguien más. Arthur se dio la vuelta después de darle al chico una última sonrisa, y sin demora se pinchó el pie con otra espina.

—¡CIELOS! —exclamó adolorido.

El chico estaba dentro de su burbuja de espacio personal en un segundo, preocupado. Arthur notó que el chico se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior y le conmovió que estuviese tan angustiado por su sufrimiento. Dejó de sentir el dolor en su pie y asumió que el niño había vuelto a curarlo.

—Deberías tomar mis botas —anunció el pequeño brujo. Acto seguido estaba quitándoselas. Pisó el suelo descalzo como si no le preocuparan las espinas—. Yo puedo, ya sabes, sanarme si me pincho. Es mejor que tú las tengas para que puedas regresar con tu padre sin herirte, ¿a menos que prefieras que te acompañe hasta allí?

Arthur le aseguró que una vez que se metiera al agua ya no tendría problemas y le obligó a volver a calzarse las botas. El niño volvía a tener esa cara de decepción, como si quisiera hacer algo para poder seguir en compañía de Arthur. Arthur no le culpaba, pues parte de él también quería quedarse un rato más, quizás seguir comiendo moras y volver a ver un poco de magia, si tenía suerte.

Se sentía extrañamente... conmovido. El chico le había estado dispuesto a regalarle sus botas, incluso después de haber dicho que estaba lejos de su casa, y que claramente no tenía dinero para estar derrochándolo. A pesar de ser un hechicero, y que por lo tanto obviamente debería ser maléfico, le había sanado las heridas y había compartido moras.

Por impulso, acercó sus labios al rostro del chico y besó su mejilla. Fue apenas un roce que duró un segundo y automáticamente ambos se sonrojaron, pero el niño le miró sonriendo, y Arthur dejó que una sonrisa se escapara de sus labios, también. Tomó una mora de la canasta para obligar a sus ojos a fijarse en otra cosa que no fuesen aquellos hermosos ojos azules que se arrugaban en las orillas cuando el chico sonreía.

—Yo también quiero darte un regalo —dijo el príncipe de pronto. Intentó pensar en algo que pudiera darle a este chico, que le pudiese servir y que su pérdida no le molestara tanto a su padre, finalmente se quitó la capa, roja como las que usaba el mismísimo rey y los caballeros—. Es mi mejor capa. A mi padre no le gustará, pero seguro que me dará otra. Quiero que la conserves.

La sonrisa del chico se hizo más pronunciada y aceptó el regalo.

—Es hermosa. Nunca he visto a nadie en mi aldea con una capa así.

—Bueno, si es raro usarla, entonces quizás tu madre pueda hacer un pañuelo como el que llevas —sugirió Arthur—. Te sentaría bien el rojo, aunque, bueno, el azul combina con tus ojos.

Ambos volvieron a sonrojarse. Arthur pensó que el color de su capa combinaba con el carmín de sus mejillas, pero no lo dijo en voz alta, avergonzado por sus propios pensamientos.

—Quizás —murmuró el chico, abrazando la tela de su capa con fuerza.

—Debo irme —repitió Arthur, pero sus pies se negaban a moverse. Intentó pensar algo más que agregar, pero no se le ocurrió nada. Quiso decir que le había agradado el muchacho a pesar de su magia, pero decidió que podría ofender al otro y no quería agriar su encuentro.

El chico le miró en silencio por unos segundos y luego asintió. De pronto, tal como había hecho el príncipe, el hechicero besó su mejilla con fuerza, tanta que casi fue doloroso, y Arthur sintió algo húmedo en ella, pero sonrió y sintió un golpeteo en su pecho de todas formas. El chico tomó un puñado de moras y se las puso con cuidado entre las manos.

—Puedes decir que te demoraste juntando estas.

Arthur sonrió, y sintió de pronto la necesidad de volver besar la mejilla del otro, no sabía por qué, quizás para volver a despedirse, quizás para enseñarle al otro como deberían ser los besos en verdad. Más suaves, sin abrir los labios. Pero de pronto se le ocurrió que era raro besar a otros niños, sobre todo si eran hechiceros que había conocido en el bosque (y se le hizo algo injusto, porque aquel niño le miraba como si estuviera hipnotizado con sus ojos, como si Arthur le hubiese encantado y no al revés), así que en vez de eso simplemente susurró adiós y se dio la vuelta, apresurándose para llegar al río.

—Adiós —escuchó que decía el chico, bajito. Pero Arthur no se volvió y se obligó a seguir caminando río arriba hacia donde su padre, con mucho cuidado de no tirar ninguna fruta.

Mucho después, cuando ya se había comido todas las moras, Arthur se dio cuenta que ni siquiera había preguntado el nombre del hechicero. Pero era un hechicero, y sería mejor no saber su nombre, así jamás podría delatarlo, ni siquiera si su padre descubría que había conocido a uno y le obligaba a decir de quién se había tratado. Se prometió que jamás, jamás, jamás le olvidaría. Y se dijo que jamás encontraría unas moras tan deliciosas y dulces como aquellas que un chico desconocido, un chico mágico y amable, de grande y bellos ojos, había metido a su boca. Pasó el resto del viaje forzándose a recordar lo mejor que podía cara momento que había pasado con él para no olvidar ningún detalle, pero sabía que sería imposible olvidar esos ojos y el carmín de sus mejillas sonrosadas.

 

Fin

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
